Ke Kinohi (episode)
Ke Kinohi (The Beginning) is the 13th episode of Season 1 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis When McGarrett finds three masked man invading his house, he attempts to stop them but ends up being tasered instead and things get even more complicated when he realizes that his sister has been kidnapped... Plot Steve McGarrett awakens to find three masked man breaking into his house with one stealing the spark plug box that contains into the death of Steve's mother. Steve fights back against the men but is tasered, leaving him unconscious. The next morning, Steve's colleagues, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua arrive to investigate. Steve then realizes that his sister, Mary McGarrett may be in danger. With that, he and Danny race to the house where Mary has been staying, only to discover that she's apparently disappeared with Steve learning that she's actually been kidnapped. They're soon successful in finding and rescuing Mary. Furthermore, it's revealed that two of the enemies they killed are members of the Yakuza. Although the box has been stolen, Mary managed to take photos of the items inside the box. Hawaii Five-0 later storm a gambling den and arrest the third assailant who participated in the raid on Steve's house. Knowing he won't tell them anything, they search his phone history and realize he called Hiro Noshimuri who is believed to be involved in not only Mary's abduction but also McGarrett's mother's death. Unfortunately, there's also a snag: Hiro is friends with Governor Pat Jameson. At the H50 office, Jameson warns Steve that if he is to put Noshimuri away, then H50 must find solid evidence of his criminal activities or she will not protect McGarrett from the fallout. The missing box is eventually uncovered and although the team are able to tie Hiro to Mary's kidnapping, they can't tie Hiro to the murder of Steve's mother. Hiro is playing golf with Wo Fat when Steve and Chin arrive, arresting Hiro. Danny later tells Steve that Kouji Noshimuri, Hiro's brother and Steve believes is responsible for killing his mother is dead, having apparently been killed in a car accident. Notes * What does Danny eat out of Steve's freezer? Looks almost like a mini candy bar/patty - silver wrapping... which also begs the question - why would Steve have candy in the freezer... * Mary is living in a rental house in Kaimuki Hawaii but by the end of the episode is going back to LA to protect her. Quotes Steve McGarrett: I want to know everything there is to know about Hiro Noshimuri. Ok. I want to know every business he runs, who all his employees are, all his family members, every friend he has. I want to know where he eats, I want to know where he sleeps, I want it all - Ok. We're gonna tear into this guys life and we're going to rip it all apart. Danny Williams: I have never liked you more than in this moment, right now. It's beautiful. Governor Pat Jameson: Is there any beer in this office? Steve McGarrett: What? Governor Pat Jameson: I have never known a Navy man, who couldn't find a lady a beer. Hiro Noshimuri: Play though for me McGarrett. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Danny Williams: A lot can happen in a couple of hours, you know what I mean. It's jail, it ain't the ritz. Mary McGarrett: Well, I mean, Dad's a cop, you're like a freaking ninja. The least I could do was dial a phone. Steve McGarrett: You're something else. Hey. I love you and I'm really sorry about what happened to you today. Mary McGarrett: You know why Dad shipped us away now. It's because Mom was killed. He was trying to protect us. Trivia * Steve knows how to ride a motorcycle. |- |Hiro Noshimuri |Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa |The Head of the local Yazuka. |- |Mamo Kahike |Al Harrington |A friend of Steve's. |} |- |Takashi |Michael Hsia |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Koji Noshimuri |William Maeda |Hiro's brother. |- |Nicole |Amanda Schull |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Kekipi |Augie T. |A man who appears in the episode. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 1 (2010)